


Don't Ignore Us

by purpledslut



Series: Purpled Gets Fucked [6]
Category: Nope - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 06:15:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30017412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpledslut/pseuds/purpledslut
Summary: purpled, tommy, and tubbo weren't dating. everyone knew that. tubbo and tommy were, but purpled was not in the picture, he'd never be. he was only their close friend, the first person they had told about their relationship even, but they would never, ever, be together.tubbo noticed that they have been drifting apart since the two had gotten together. it wasn't extremely noticeable at first, purpled would give a good excuse as to why he couldn't come over, or say that tommy and him should spend time together, but it was becoming more and more evident as the week went on. the boys were asking to hang out every day now and it would always be the same,"i'm sorry tubbo, i need to work on my cave," purpled sighed, he was a good liar tubbo would give him that. "you know how hard redstone can be.""you've been saying that for two weeks purp!" tubbo shouted, "please, tommy and i miss you, just spend the day with us! fuck spend a couple of hours with us we don't care we just want to see you again!"orpurpled ignores tommy and tubbo and they get fed up.
Relationships: Grayson | Purpled/Toby Smith | Tubbo/TommyInnit
Series: Purpled Gets Fucked [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2190033
Comments: 6
Kudos: 43





	Don't Ignore Us

**Author's Note:**

> i am still working on requests, i have quite a few but i do see every comment so if you have requested something i have 100% seen it and have it added to my list <3

purpled, tommy, and tubbo weren't dating. everyone knew that. tubbo and tommy were, but purpled was not in the picture, he'd never be. he was only their close friend, the first person they had told about their relationship even, but they would never, ever, be together.

tubbo noticed that they have been drifting apart since the two had gotten together. it wasn't extremely noticeable at first, purpled would give a good excuse as to why he couldn't come over, or say that tommy and him should spend time together, but it was becoming more and more evident as the week went on. the boys were asking to hang out every day now and it would always be the same,

"i'm sorry tubbo, i need to work on my cave," purpled sighed, he was a good liar tubbo would give him that. "you know how hard redstone can be."

"you've been saying that for two weeks purp!" tubbo shouted, "please, tommy and i miss you, just spend the day with us! fuck spend a couple of hours with us we don't care we just want to see you again!"

purpled sighed, he knew he needed to make time for them. it's not like they meant to make him feel left out, he was happy for tubbo and tommy, he really was. but he couldn't help but want to apart of their closer relationship.

"i know, my base just keeps flooding and messing things up." purpled tried to keep up his fib, but the more he tried to reason the more the holes in his story stuck out.

"i haven't seen your base flood once!" tubbo shouted as he took a step closer. "hell, i haven't even seen you work on your base all week!"

"i'm sorry, it's not, well i..." purpled trailed off, fiddling with his fingers. "i'm sorry tubbo." he looked down in shame. he hadn't realized that tubbo was getting suspicious, or that he'd get so upset that he'd start shouting.

"no, no i'm sorry purpled. we should talk about this like reasonable people." tubbo calmed down, putting a soothing hand on purpled's arm. "come on let's go have a talk with tommy yeah?" purpled sighed before nodding his head, he dreaded this talk more than 'the talk' he'd had with dream just months ago.

they both walked to tommy's base in the hill, it was like a hobbit hole but more sized to tommy. so just a hole in a hill but it sounded nicer to call it a hobbit hole, purpled thought so at least. the interior was... different to say the least. tommy had never been the most organized person, his chests were shoved to a corner, he always said he'd organize them but everyone knew that was a lie, he had a small table shoved to the other corner and his room in the back.

"tommy, we're here!" tubbo shouted, they heard rustling and a faint 'we?' before the bedroom door opened to show tommy with a huge grin on his face.

"purpled!" he shouted and engulfed the boy into a bear hug. "i missed you! where have you been?" he asked, smile never leaving his face.

"oh you know, just working on the base is all," purpled hoped tubbo wouldn't call out his lie.

"purpled, we came here to talk." tubbo said sternly, glaring at him. "not tell more lies."

"well, technically i'm not lying," purpled shrugged and crossed his arms. "i have been working on my base here and there."

"well you aren't telling the whole truth either now are you?" tubbo crossed his arms as well. tommy looked from one to the other, this was one of the petty fights he'd have with purpled, not tubbo. he's supposed to be the more mature one when this happened.

"guys calm the fuck down, let's sit and talk like rational people!" tommy shouted at the two, they both looked at him as he went to sit at the small table.

"yeah come on purpled, let's talk." tubbo spat at the blonde.

"i'm not even doing anything why are you so mad at me?" purpled yelled back.

"guys!" tommy interrupted. "shut up and just sit down so we can find out what's going on!" they all took a seat at the square table and sat in silence for a moment before tubbo and purpled started shouting.

"purpled's all jealous and he doesn't want to hang out with us!"

"tubbo is always all up in my business, he never leaves me alone!"

tommy stood up abruptly and slammed his hands on the table, causing the two to fall quiet. he pointed at tubbo before speaking.

"tubbo, your side of the story," he said, purpled rolled his eyes and threw his hand up.

"oh of course you choose tubbo, cause you love him soo much," he exclaimed, jealousy riddled in his tone.

"purpled, that's not what i," tommy got interrupted himself by tubbo.

"oh shut up! you are just jealous cause he likes me more than you!" tubbo shot back.

"can you two dumbasses stop bickering for five minutes?" tommy shouted, "okay so purpled can i have your side of the story?" tubbo opened his mouth to speak but tommy shot him a glare.

"tubbo won't leave me alone," purpled pouted and looked to the side, arms crossed once again.

"and tubbo, why do you think he feels this way?" tommy asked, they all had calmed down a bit.

"is it because i keep asking you to hang out with us?" tubbo's whole demeanour softened, he looked to purpled who still didn't look back to either of the boys.

"purpled, why do you feel like that?" tommy asked, purpled refused to acknowledge them and instead opted to stare at the dirt walls. "purpled, look at me." tommy said, not demanding but still sternly.

"purpled?" tubbo chimed in, though the boy still didn't move. tommy grabbed his face and roughly pulled it to look at him. purpled had tears threatening to spill down his rosy cheeks, both tubbo and tommy softened at the slight, tubbo rubbed his back as tommy rubbed his thumb across his cheek.

"purpled, baby, what's wrong?" tommy asked, purpled moved to look away but his hand kept it in the same place.

"i just," purpled took a moment to breathe, keeping himself from crying, "i just want you guys to be happy and, and," he couldn't stop the few tears that rolled down.

"purpled, we'd be happier if you'd spend time with us again." tubbo said gently, aware of how the boy felt for the first time since they started arguing.

"yeah, but you guys are so happy together, even before you started dating," purpled brought his sleeve up to wipe his tears away.

"purp, honey, we care so much about you." tubbo's hand came up to swat tommy's away, instead bringing purpled to look at himself. "why would you feel like we didn't, hmm?"

"you guys started dating and," purpled didn't have it in him to say that he wanted to be with them, he always thought they'd be disgusted by the idea of a third person anyway.

"aw, do you feel left out pup?" purpled let out a breathy moan at the pet name, avoiding eye contact with tubbo.

"tubbo, you know you should always ask if people like pet names before calling them stuff like that." tommy pointed at the brunette.

"oh come one, did you hear him moan?" tubbo rolled his eyes. "i bet he likes being called my pup don't you?" purpled could feel heat rise in his cheeks as he let out a small whine, it almost went unnoticed by the two.

"jesus, he's such a fucking sub." tommy snickered, leaning back in his seat and crossing his arms to watch the two, tubbo nodded and brought his other hand to pet purpled's head.

"i can see him in some ears, maybe even a tail." tubbo smiled, indulging in his perverted thoughts. "tommy do you think i can play with him?" tubbo looked over to the taller, bringing his hand that had been in purpleds hair down to his thigh, keeping the hand on his chin where it was.

"purpled, tubbo want's to play with you." tommy didn't add any clarification to the question. "that okay with you?"

"play what?" purpled furrowed his eyebrows and cocked his head the best he could with the hand holding it.

"you're such a clueless puppy," tubbo sighed. "aw i bet you've never even been touched then."

"what- mmh," purpled purred into tubbos touch, the hand on his thigh began to inch up, keeping a death grip on him.

"maybe i should call you kitten hm?" tubbo continued to move his hand until it rested about an inch away from his hardening member. "you purr like one, and i think you'd be so cute in a maid dress with cat ears and a tail. what about you tommy?"

"you're such a pervert tubbo," tommy smiled as he looked at the blonde boy. "but yeah, he'd be cute."

"you say i'm the pervert but you are the one that described, in great detail mind you, how you wanted to fuck into his tight hole for ignoring us." purpled silently gasped at the words, tommy wanted to fuck him, tommy want to fuck,

"hmmph," purpled whined and pressed his thighs together at the thought, causing the other boys to look at him.

"i bet he'd like it too," tommy chuckled, "tubbo get him to the room."

"you do things way too quickly," tubbo rolled his eyes. "i'm going to do what i'd like with _my_ pup, go make yourself useful and get stuff ready." tommy would've snapped back if it wasn't for the way purpled look at tubbo, might as well leave them be so purpled can see how kinky he is.

"tsk, fine, but don't do anything without me." tommy unhappily stood up from his chair and gave tubbo one last glare before he left to presumably go to his room.

"now pup, tell me some things that you like." tubbo smiled widely and looked at the blonde.

"'m not sure," he whined, "please touch me though." tubbo wasn't going to touch him just yet, he'd make him whine at his words alone, then he'd touch him and make him moan so loudly the whole smp could hear.

"oh that's not how i do things," tubbo smirked. "i don't take orders from you, you take them from me. you will do what i say, when i say, and you won't listen to tommy got it?" purpled nodded, eager to see what the brunette had in store for him.

"sit." it was a simple demand, tubbo had pointed to his lap and purpled quickly did as he was told. "good boy, now c'mere." tubbo did the come here motion with his finger, purpled leaned over so he could whisper in his ear.

"i'm going to wreak you, fuck you so hard you can't stand for days." purpled whined quietly. "you'd like that yeah? i'd make you scream my name so loud the whole server will know we're fucking."

"please," purpled whined, softly grinding down. he tried to make it unnoticeable but of course, tubbo noticed.

"aw, am i making you horny pup?" he asked, hands settling on his hips to help slowly move them. purpled nodded and hid his face into the crook of his neck, pawing at his shirt. "you're so cute like this you know, grinding on me while i whisper naughty things into your ear."

"fuck, tubbo" purpled's breathing hitched as he continued his movements, eager to get to his release.

"suck," tubbo had given him another request, purpled slowly turned his head so that tubbo could bring his fingers up to his lips. he clumsily took the digits into his mouth and coated them in a thin layer of saliva before going back to nuzzle into the other's neck. "you're going to want to put more effort into this purp." tubbo chuckled when he heard purpled whine.

"don't wanna," he mumbled, further hiding his face.

"pup, i'm going to stretch you, you're going to want to do a better job." tubbo said, once again bringing his fingers to purpleds lips. purpled took them in, this time doing a better job. when tubbo pulled them out a string of saliva connected the two. "good boy," tubbo said, slipping his hand into the blond's pants.

he circled purpled's hole before he pressed his index finger in, it was an odd feeling at first but after a moment purpled got used to it. it didn't send a wave of pleasure like people say it does, but purpled trusted tubbo so he let him continue.

tubbo didn't take his time, he was gentle yes, but he was stretching purpled as fast as he could without it hurting. soon tubbo teased purpled with a second finger, the boy mewled when he pushed it in. this time a wave of pleasure did shoot through purpled, causing him to let alout a whiney moan.

"tubbo please," purpled didn't know what he was pleading for, but he knew he needed it.

"patience is virtue purpled," tubbo whispered in his ear. "you have to be a good boy for me."

"fuck off tubbo," purpled whined, nipping at the others neck as he pushed down on his fingers. tubbo had stilled his hand shortly after he spoke.

"don't say that or you don't get what you want." tubbo said as he slowly started to move his hand again.

"please tubbo, please." purpled continued to beg, he grinded down on tubbo's leg as he whimpered. tubbo smiled and worked him open, after a couple thrusts of his finger purpled let out a loud moan, "fuck right there,"

tubbo kept a mental note of where his prostate was and enjoyed the sight before him. this went on for a little while until tubbo decided it would probably be enough, he wanted to get to purpled before tommy did.

"'m gonna fuck into you until you're begging for me to stop," tubbo said, aiming for purpled prostate again. purpled let out a loud yelp, similar to a scream. heavy footsteps could be heard as tommy opened his door with a sour look.

"tubbo what did i say," he glared at the older. "purpled, come here _now_." purpled moved his head a little so he could look at tommy behind him. he moaned as tubbo slowly continued to fuck him with his fingers.

"fuck, tubbo." purpled whimpered breathily as he grinded back. "tommy," he whined, calling the younger to him. tommy rolled his eyes and made his way over, he slithered his hands around purpleds waist and leaned him against himself, taking his head out of tubbos neck.

"tubbo i said not to do anything without me." tommy said before he licked a spot on purpleds neck.

"i got to him before you though." tubbo chuckled, aiming for purpled's prostate once again. he threw his head back onto tommy's chest and yelped as pleasure shot through him.

"shut up tubbo, you haven't done shit." tommy snapped back. "let's go to the room now." tubbo sighed and reluctantly pulled his fingers out of purpled, who's hole clenched around them when he realised what he was doing.

"wait no," purpled began before he was hoisted up, tubbo's arms wrapped around his legs as tommy pressed up onto him and held under his arms. purpled was between the two as tommy kissed and bit onto his neck, leaving small love bites that would be hardly noticeable.

"okay tommy i get it, you're possessive let's get going now." tubbo rolled his eyes at the taller, who brought his finger up to purpleds already slightly stretched hole.

"you had your fun with him, why can't i have mine?" tommy asked as his finger pushed in, casing purpled to moan. "he likes it anyway."

"yeah but i didn't do it while you were in the room, did i?" tubbo snapped back, pulling purpled closer to himself so their erections rubbed together, drawing another moan out of him. 

"yeah but you," tommy was cut off when purpled sniffled, afraid that they had hurt the boy tubbo and tommy looked down at him, completely forgetting what they were arguing about. "are you okay purp?" tommy asked.

"i-it hurts," purpled said as he shifted his hips, grinding onto the two. his erection was rubbing painfully on his jeans and he wanted release. "please, please tommy, tubbo, it hurts." he said again.

"it's okay, i'll take care of you," tubbo butt in before tommy could say anything. "i'll help you." he said softer, purpled looked at him with lidded eyes, he wanted to say yes, yes please but tommy spoke before he could.

"what do you mean "i'll"?" tommy shouted. "i have a say in this too! you came over to my house all fussy 'n shouting!"

"well he probably doesn't want you taking care of him," tubbo looked tommy up and down. "i've seen how you are in bed, and it's nothin to be proud of!"

"this is my house and i make the shots tubbo!" they continued to argue, purpled only got more desperate as the went off. when he realised they were too far into yelling to hear him, he decided to test the waters, he slowly shifted, riding tommys finger. it wasn't much, but his fingers were damn long and they reached further than tubbos did.

"ah, ah," he moaned, the others were still bickering about how neither would fulfil purpleds needs until,

"oh tubbo look at this," tubbos eyes snapped down to purpled, tommy curled his finger, hitting his prostate dead on.

"AH!" purpled screamed, wriggling in their grasps. "fuck, fuck, fuck," he tried to still his breathing put tommy continued to curl his finger, sliding it against his walls and teasing his prostate.

"don't say that," tubbo began.

"oh fuck off, let him say what he wants." tommy interrupted. "he's just a bit desperate right now, he needs some help."

"yeah, and i plan on helping him." tubbo spat, purpled whimpered and tried to get out of their arms, at this rate they'd never get to the bedroom.

"please, tommy 'm need you," purpled said desperately, he pushed down on tommy and then tried to grind against tubbo when that didn't work.

"hey, pup i'll help you," tubbo said as he grabbed his chin, forcing purpled to look at him. "trust me you don't want tommy."

"shut up tubbo, he probably would want me more than you!" the blonde yelled.

"please guys just, just fucking do something please." purpled whined, if the two would be bickering he at least wanted to get off by it.

"how about we both help him?" tommy asked. "yeah?"

"no, i'm not sharing with you, pup is all mine." tubbo glared at the taller.

"both," purpled whispered, he was more thinking of the idea of having both of them fuck him than saying his decision.

"see, your 'pup' wants both of us, you want to help him out yeah? then do what he wants." tommy said, he took his hands away and placed purpled arms around tubbos neck so the shorter could carry him.

"fine," tubbo grunted as they walked into tommys room. purpled looked at the bed expecting to be placed on it but tubbo walked right by it. tommy unlocked a door that was hidden behind a painting and walked in, dissapering into a room that purpled had never seen before. his grip got tighter around tubbo, who noticed his slight panicking and chuckled.

"don't worry pup, it's just a fun room." he said vaguely. "we aren't going to hurt you." although it was meant to sooth purpled, it did exactly the opposite of that. why are they bringing him into a hidden room? why won't tubbo tell him what is in this room?

his questions were answered the second he stepped into the room. there was a large bed against the wall in the middle of the room, and a variety of sex toys were on display.

"what the fuck," purpled whispered, hiding into tubbos neck again. "fuck fuck fuck,"

"stop," tubbo said curtly. yeah, he has a thing for his subs not swearing, what about it?

"stop fuckin tellin him what to do." tommy rolled his eyes and stepped closer to the two. "don't worry _pup_ we won't use anything on you tonight." the use of tubbos nickname for him made purpleds heart flutter. 

"tommy tommy tommy," he said under his breath, not realising he said anything.

"i bet if he had a tail it'd be wagging," tommy smiled, not bothering to bring up how it was his name he was saying and not tubbos, since that would only start another fight.

"we have one you know." tubbo looked at a box. "it's new too, already cleaned it, i'd love to try it on him." both tommy and tubbo licked their lips at the thought.

"no, i said we wouldn't use anything tonight." tommy shook his head, he didn't want to go against what he literally just said.

"oh come on, it's just a tail, it's not like we are going to use anything extreme." tubbo rolled his eyes.

"i guess it wouldn't hurt." tommy walked over to the box, pulling out a lavender, how fitting, fluffy dog-like tail. "put him on the bed and take his pants off," tommy gestured to the bed as he rummaged around in a drawer. tubbo swiftly made his way to the bed and sat down, he helped purpled out of his bottom clothes before he let him sit on his lap.

"be a patient pup and wait for tommy." tubbo said when purpled tried to grind on him.

"but i thought you would like it." purpled looked down with a sad face at tubbos erection that pressed against his pants. "i thought you'd want me to."

"oh pup i do, but we need to wait for tommy." tubbo smiled, purpled was far into subspace yes, but he was always naturally an obedient person.

so perfect, already trained. tubbo was quite the businessman, so when the thought that he could sell purpled off to people for a day as a submissive puppy came to his mind, he was sure to tell tommy about it.

"he's so good," tommy voice startled purpled.

"i bet he'd be such a well-trained puppy," tubbo chimed in, tommy immediately knew what he meant and shook his head.

"ours," tommy said. "not mine, not your, ours. we share him equally and i'm not going to pawn him off to random people."

"fine, can we get started? i want to see him better," tubbo licked his lips again. tommy rolled his eyes at his eagerness but nonetheless spread some lube onto the tails egg-shaped plug. purpled was stretched enough, tubbo has had a plug in with less prep.

"this'll be cold purp," tommy said before he started, far to slowly, inserting the plug.

"it's better when you," tubbo's hand came around and pushed the whole thing in at once. "do it quickly, it's like ripping off a bandaid." he finished

"fuck, fuck," tubbo glared at purpled but didn't say anything since he knew tommy would go on a tangent. "i thought we weren't going to use anything." purpled whimpered when he moved a little, the tail following his movement.

"it's only a tail pup," tubbo said. "plus, it fits you so well, you look so pretty for us." tommy moved to sit at the head of the bed and tubbo moved so he was further into the middle.

"purp, come here would you?" tommy asked as he patted his lap, purpled moved to do as he was told but tubbo held him still.

"remember what i said? don't listen to tommy." tubbo smiled when purpled nodded his head.

"when did you tell him that?" tommy looked at the brunette with a raised eyebrow.

"earlier." was all tubbo said before he started playing with the tail. he tugged it a little, cuasing purpled to whine. tommy had laid back to watch, arms behind his head as purpled squirmed and whimpered.

"c'mon purp," tommy patted his lap again, erection obvious through his jeans. purpled slipped out of tubbos grip easily, as it wasn't really supposed to keep him still just serve as a warning. purpled sat on tommys lap with a smile, it was damn near illegal to look this cute when your about to be fucked.

"tommy," purpleds small hand rested on the blonde's chest. "tommy,"

"what is it pup? what do you need?" tommy teased, hand moving to rest right above the tail.

"tommy." it appeared to be all he could say, his purple eyes seemed to sparkle as he looked at the younger. "tommy,"

"yeah yeah i get it you like tommy," tubbo said as he moved to be flush against purpleds back.

"tubbo," purpled turned his head and put it into the other's neck. "tubbo." he said again.

"seems to say whoever is pleasing him," tommy smiles. "he's so cute."

"we think you're cute pup," tubbo said with a grin, watching as purpleds breathing stuttered. "and we think you are such a good boy, listening to everything we say, isn't that right tommy?"

"of course, you listen so well too," tommy watched as tubbo's hand glided across the fake fur of the tail before he gently tugged on it again.

"tubbo, tubbo," purpled started to grind on tommys leg, it almost went unoticed.

"such a good pup, humping my leg like you're in heat." tommy loved the way purpleds eyes snapped to him, it was like he thought he'd get in trouble if he tried to please himself. "you know, i bet i could get someone to make a potion so you have heats every month." tommy thought aloud.

"imagine, he'd be so needy and we just wouldn't give it to him." tubbo kissed purpleds neck. "god, it would be so nice to watch him whine and beg for us. he'd hump my leg and i'd tell him we was trained better than that. he'd have to sit and watch me please myself, not getting to help."

"no," purpled said weakly, he didn't like the thought of watching. "i'd help, i'd help tubbo i would."

"but i wouldn't let you, it'd be a punishment for misbehaving." tubbo loved the idea, purpled would be such a mess. "'nd if the potion makes you produce silk, god i'd be leaking out of you. we wouldn't need any prep, we could just fuck you whenever we wanted. doesn't that sound good tommy?"

"mm," tommy hummed as he palmed himself. "i'll have to ask if anyone can make it tomorrow."

"guys please," purpleds tip was leaking and it was getting to the point where he might just cum completely untouched. "tommy, tubbo please." he grinds down again, he was so close.

"tubbo, tail." tommy said as he shifted so he was sitting up better. tubbo gradually pulled the tail out, wanting to prolong the process.

"he looks so good in it though," he sighed and put it down next to them.

"yeah, but he'll look better when we fill him." tommy said, purpled didn't know exactly what he meant but he'd take anything at the moment. tommy shuffled his pants off along with his boxers, letting his dick spring free, purpled moaned when he felt it press against him.

"please, please tommy," he whined. "tommy, tommy please." tommy chuckled and pushed into him, tubbo started to leave bite marks that would become faint hickeys, nothing that would be seen. which was odd for him and tommy knew that, usually tubbo was very possessive of his things, especially when that thing is a little doggy boy.

"tubbo," tommy raised an eyebrow, he could see a smirk form on his face before he bit down, hard, on purpleds neck, making him scream.

"tubbo!" he shouted, "fuck fuck fuck,"

"don't. say. that." tubbo said once again.

"it's beyond me why you won't let him swear, he is just expressing how much he likes it." tommy rolled his eyes. "plus it's better he screams fuck than not scream at all."

"shut up tommy," tubbo responded, he took his own clothes off quickly before he pressed his tip at purpleds entrence.

"wait tubbo-" he was cut off by a scream that rippled through his throat. "fuck fuck!" it hurt, but the pain wasn't too bad. he was more focused on how full he was, two dicks was a lot more than one.

"tubbo, tell him how good he is. he loves it when you praise him." tommy smiled, he started a slow pace, tubbo joining in.

"yeah, you're taking us so well. both of us must make you feel so full, such a little slut for us hmm?" tubbo said sweetly, if purpled hadn't been listening he would have missed the slut.

"not a slut," he shook his head. "just wanna please you," his small hands kept on tommys chest, and his head moved to rest on the others shoulder.

"that's what i'd classify as a slut pup," tubbo said, a twinge of jealousy riddled his voice. purpled always went back to tommy, "such a good slut for tommy yeah?"

"tommy," purpled perked up at the younger name. "good slut for tommy, yes." he nodded his head, resting it back against the blond.

"why not a good slut for me then?" tubbo asked, he wasn't actually hurt, he just needed to put purpled in his place.

"tommy," was all purpled said, tubbo was fed up at this point. it was always tommy this, tommy that. but tonight it was going to be tubbo yes, all night. tubbo picked up his pace, harshly thrusting into purpled with no mercy.

"fuck tubbo wait-" purpled cried out, he wasn't ready, not nearly ready. tommy joined in, thrusting opposite of tubbo so that purpled was always full. "fuck tommy," purpled yelped out. tubbo grabbed him by the neck and brought him to his chest.

"stop saying tommy, i want to hear you scream my name." tubbo said, tommy loved when tubbo got possessive and angry. it always made for a good fucking.

"fuck, fuck, tubbo please," purpleds voice cracked as he spoke. it was non-stop torture to his prostate. "fuck fuck, gonna cum, gonna cum tubbo. tubbo, please, lemme cum."

"so cute you think you have to ask me to cum, you don't even try tommy." tubbo smiled at the way tommys face scrunched up.

"it's only because you're acting all high and mightily." tommy said with a hard thrust.

"tommy!" purpled screamed, he was trying so hard not to cum. "tubbo, please, i need to cum." he was almost sobbing, and tubbo loved it.

"go ahead cum, cum while screaming my name." tubbo grunted, his thrusts got overshadowed by tommys, who just wanted purpled to disobey his orders.

"tommy fuck!" purpled yelled as he came, he knew he fucked up the moment tubbos thrusts stopped and he came down from his high. tommys thrusts stopped a little after, not wanting to stop withough cumming. "fuck tubbo i'm sorry, 'm sorry tubbo, really sorry."

"it's fine, it wasn't your fault." tubbo glared at tommy, he knew the blonde just wanted him to get angry, but it wasn't going to happen.

"feel good up?" tommy asked as he rubbed purpleds sides. purpled gave a small nod, not trusting his voice to say anything other than names. "you tired?" another nod.

"think we can use you till we cum pup?" tubbo asked as he softly kissed the boys neck. purpled nodded again, laying on tommy and closing his eyes.

"mm, he's gonna fall asleep," tommy smiled, "better get going." tubbo rolled his eyes and started his thrusts again, he placed his hand on purpleds back and rubbed it a bit. purpled whined a bit at the overstimulation but he reminded himself that it was for tubbo and tommy.

"he's so good, letting us use him even though he's all worn out." tubbo sighed, he was close and he could tell tommy was too. "hey tommy, what do you say we both cum in him and," he trailed off and looked at the tail. tommy nodded his head straight away.

  
purpled woke up to the feeling of a soft blanket around him and his body sore, he could feel something between his legs but he didn't bother to see what it was. instead, he tried to stand up, but he promptly feel to the floor with a thud. tommy came to the door within seconds and looked down at him, purpled made grabby hands since he couldn't get up nor use his voice well.

"tubbo come look at this," tommy calls as he laughed. tubbo walked in and chuckled.

"he's so fucked out he can't walk, or i assume use his voice." tubbo smiled, it was stupid but he was so glad he was once of the people to make purpled so needy.

"tommy," a small whine came from purpled, his voice was rough but high pitched as he continued to make grabby hands, tommy moves to help him up, tubbo followed and stood behind purpled. tubbos hand tugged at the tail, purpled now realised what it was as he moaned.

"you look so good with a tail," tubbo sighed, he loved this sight. purpleds legs wobbly as he played with his tail. tommy was a side effect of the fantasy, the two shared all their sexual desires, no matter how fucked up. tubbo had told him about purpled after he found out that the older was keen on following directions. he went on in detail how nice it would be to have him at his feet, doing whatever he wanted. tommy was confused at the start, thinking that tubbo no longer loved him but then he too started having the desires and it turned into a normal thing they talked about.

"tubbo wait, 'm still sensitive." purpled squirmed, tubbos hand stilled as he remembered that purpled had 1. been fucked by two dicks and 2. still had their cum in him. tommy grabbed purpleds chin forcefully before speaking.

"never ignore us again, got that?" he said as he looked purpled in the eyes. purpled nodded his head, although, if it meant they'd have another day like that then he might just disobey the two more often.

  
  
when purpled rested enough and could walk, even with an obvious limp, only then he was allowed out of tommys house. of course tubbo and tommy decided that they'd let him go when he was ready, but they also wanted everyone to know that they had fucked him. and everyone definitely did, they watched as either tubbo or tommy helped purpled go places, new hickeys forming every time they saw him again, and purpled would constantly be sneaking around, even if he was always caught, it was all the server needed to know that purpled had joined the relationship.

**Author's Note:**

> than you for reading, as always if you'd like to follow me on twitter it is hxrnydotcum, please shoot me a dm and say you are from here. keep in mind that i will not accept you if you look like an anti or don't have a poppytwt account


End file.
